nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Martijn
Welcome Martin! 19:40, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Thank you very much :-) 19:42, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::You're welcome. 19:49, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Citizen You're almost a citizen Martin! Keep going 17:21, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :M'n engels is echt verschrikkelijk slecht :-( maar de spirit is er wel :-) 19:56, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, let's enjoy your spirit and hope you'll become a true Lovian once 14:43, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::: 15:22, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::By the way, your awards don't work out too well... Can we do anything about it? 15:27, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I can bring them back to live in Adlibita,.. Alexandru 15:29, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lijkt me wel een goed idee om binnenkort een tweede poging te wagen :-) 15:30, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Should be, we need some 'interwikian' contact. 15:32, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Euhm, maybe --> RWC:UWN <-- Alexandru 15:32, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Only twenty more edits required :p 16:47, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Untill he's a citizen? In Adlibita it was like 15 edits :-P Alexandru 16:52, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, we're a bit more, euh, how shall I say it... difficult? 17:29, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::waha en dat terwijl mijn engels toch nog altijd beter is dan mijn roemeens :-) 14:59, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: . Btw, als we CFA afmaken, wil ik je best nominalizeren voor de Raad van Adlibitaanse Adel :-P. Alexandru 15:01, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Vind het zeker leuk om te doen maar op dit moment heb ik het even te druk :p 15:04, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::: :P. Alexandru 15:07, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Scheiße... ik moet alle 3 die awards opnieuw maken omdat het 2008 moet worden :S 15:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Ik doe de Adlibitaanse wel. Maar ik denk dat er ook een aantal dingen vernieuwd moeten worden, het moet er niet zo serieus uit zien, dan trekt het weinig volk. Misschien ook een makkelijk stemsysteem? Alexandru 15:13, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja het stemsysteem werkt echt niet... ff over denken 17:04, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi, I saw there were other human being alive in here So I hoped you could maybe read trough my new Federal Law proposal in the First Chamber, as you are both (?) citizens. 17:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm afraid I'm not a citizen :p 17:33, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Not yet, keep going! 17:54, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Nog iets minder dan 20 :p 20:02, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Kdenketook. :) 20:03, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Ben je er nog??? --Lars Washington 05:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) La Espero Hi Martin! How are you doing? (I better ask his on FB, I now realize xD.) Anyway. I noticed you still own a hotel and a restaurant as part of "La Espero". Since you're not around and we're trying to clean up our oldest stuff, I was wondering whether you'd agree on selling/giving them away? I think there'd be people interested in it, and it would give them a chance to upgrade some old articles :) 08:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm visiting wikia twice a year, so this is the second time XD No problem if you want to give it to some one else ;-) 18:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright :). Then we'll auction it, I suppose. How are you, btw? 09:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Seven state elections Hi Martijn, I believe you voted for me in Seven last year. Would you consider doing it again? My main election speech is here if you'd like to read it. The state election page is here when you make your decision. Thanks a lot! :) --Semyon 18:16, October 1, 2013 (UTC)